Ames lies
by LeeJenyra
Summary: En septembre 1971 les Marauders font leur rentrée a Poudlard, mais si tous ne se passait comme le destin l'avait prévu ? l'ordre quantique est bouleversé par un OC.


Ames liés

Époque : contemporain des Maraudeurs.

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient a JK Rowling. Par contre les familles Lee et Blackat m'appartiennent.

Rating : K

Note explicative : l'histoire se déroule en Ecosse, mais entre eux la famille Lee parle toujours Japonais, les répliques en _italique_ sont prononcées en anglais

Prologue

Le 3 juillet 1971, la famille Lee emménage à Edimbourg. La famille se composait des parents Hayato Lee et Shizune Keninu-Lee ainsi que leurs 3 enfants Jenyra âgée de presque 11 ans, Tai 9 ans et Yoki 7ans. La famille, enfin surtout l'ainée avait pour compagnon un chien, un Hokkaido roux âgé d'11 ans, mais qui ne faisait pas du tout son âge, il ne semblait même pas avoir fini sa croissance et avait toujours la vivacité d'un chiot. Ils emménagèrent en périphérie de la ville dans une maison à l'architecture moderne, ou enfin chacun des enfants aurait sa chambre, même si Jenyra étant la seule fille avait toujours eu la sienne cette révolution faisait particulièrement plaisir à ses deux petits frères. Le soir de leur emménagement une fois le camion des déménageurs partit, Shizune sortit sa baguette magique et fit léviter tous les cartons dans la pièce où il était destiné être ouvert et les meubles furent placés à leur place.

Shizune : Jenyra, tu aides tes frères à ranger leurs cartons.  
Jenyra : et les miens ?  
Shizune : tu es l'ainée tu veilleras plus tard qu'eux.  
Jenyra : c'est toujours pour moi les doubles corvées !  
Shizune : tu veux que Santa dormes dehors ?  
Jenyra : tu n'as pas le droit…  
Shizune : obéis !

Jenyra partit en ronchonnant avec ses frères et aida le plus jeune, il rangea ses jouets et ses peluches pendant que Lee rangeait ses vêtements. Elle avait à peine fini de ranger les affaires du petit qu'elle passa ranger les affaires du moyens, lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa chambre elle eut envie de l'étriper parce qu'il avait éventré les cartons de vêtements et qu'il en avait mis partout.

Jenyra : TAI ! Tu as foutu quoi ?

Sa mère vint voir et soupira.

Shizune : Jenyra ! Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé faire ça ?  
Jenyra : mais je n'étais pas là !  
Shizune : je t'avais demandé de las aider !  
Jenyra : mais je rangeais la penderie de Yoki ! Ce n'est quand même de pas de ma faute s'il a le QI d'une huitre !  
Shizune : ne parle pas ainsi de ton frère !  
Jenyra : mais c'est vrai quoi ! Tu trouves que c'est un comportement normale a 9 ans de faire ça ?  
Shizune : non.  
Jenyra : je refuse de m'occuper de ses affaires, ils peuvent bien rester par terre pendant 107 ans je m'en fou !

Jenyra sortit de la chambre sans regarder son frère qui arborait un sourire victorieux.

Shizune : arrête Tai. Ton manège n'a que trop durer.  
Tai : mais maman… elle…  
Shizune : ta sœur n'y est pour rien si c'est l'ainé et que Santa est liée à elle et non à toi.  
Tai : mais à cause d'eux on ne peut même pas adopter un autre chien !  
Shizune : tu sais que le confort de ta sœur et son chien est plus important.  
Tai : y en a toujours que pour elle…  
Shizune : je comprends ce que tu ressens, je suis la 2eme moi aussi.  
Tai : on n'a vraiment pas de chance.  
Shizune : tu apprendras en grandissant, que ce n'est pas toujours une chance.  
Tai : je suis sure que tu envies toujours tonton !  
Shizune : non, ça passe en grandissant. Range ta chambre maintenant, je ne veux plus rien voir trainer. On mange dans 30 minutes.

Elle sortit de la chambre de son fils et alla rejoindre sa fille dans sa chambre, elle soupira en voyant Santa vautré sur le lit.

Shizune : Jenyra, tous va bien ?  
Jenyra : oui, je range mes affaires.  
Shizune : Yoki est installé ?  
Jenyra : j'ai rangé ses vêtements, il s'occupait à ranger ses jouets et ses peluches.  
Shizune : tu iras jeter un œil sur ce qu'il fait quand tu auras fini ?  
Jenyra : d'accord…  
Shizune : merci. Au faite, n'en tient pas rigueur à Tai.  
Jenyra : mais il s'arrange toujours pour que je me fasse disputer ou qu'on s'engueule.  
Shizune : dans 2 ans tu seras tranquille.  
Jenyra : pourquoi 2 ans ?  
Shizune : il y a une école de sorcellerie avec un internat, on pensait avec ton père envoyé tes frères là-bas.

Jenyra fit volte-face en tenant son t-shirt en main.

Jenyra : et moi ?  
Shizune : Santa ne peux pas te suivre en internat.  
Jenyra : tu ne peux pas leur demander de faire une exception ?  
Shizune : je peux le faire mais prépare toi à ce qu'il refuse.  
Jenyra : et je ne pourrais pas y aller sans Santa ?

Le chien couché sur le lit regardait maintenant sa jeune maitresse les oreilles en arrière.

Shizune : ça serait mille fois pire que ce que tu as ressenti dans l'avion.  
Jenyra : d'accord… mais qui m'apprendra la magie alors ?  
Shizune : ton père et moi.  
Jenyra : génial… je serais super doué en potions et botanique.  
Shizune : n'est-ce pas préférable à plusieurs années de souffrance pour toi et pour lui.  
Jenyra : si… mais je n'aspire pas à la même carrière que vous…  
Shizune : parfois je me dis qu'on aurait dû te laisser chez ton oncle.  
Jenyra : mais ils détestent Santa !  
Shizune : c'est pour ça qu'on a décidé de t'emmener au final.  
Jenyra : merci…  
Shizune : je vais les contacter, j'irais a la volière municipal demain matin.  
Jenyra : la volière ?  
Shizune : en Angleterre, et de manières générales en Europe, le courrier s'envoie avec des hiboux.  
Jenyra : un hibou ?  
Shizune : oui, ils utilisent d'autre moyen pour les longs courriers mais le courrier intercontinental est acheminé par des hiboux.  
Jenyra : d'accord… elle est où cette école ?  
Shizune : dans les Highlands.  
Jenyra : ça ne m'aide absolument pas, je n'ai pas eu de cours de géographie européenne à l'école…  
Shizune : un peu plus au nord-ouest par rapport à notre position.  
Jenyra : je ne pourrais pas y aller sans l'internat ?  
Shizune : c'est quand même vachement plus au nord-ouest d'ici hein !  
Jenyra : oh…  
Shizune : attendons de voir déjà de voir leur réponse. Mais comme je ne peux pas leur parler par écrit de vous deux ça va être compliqué.

Ça allait faire une semaine qu'il avait emménagée quand un hibou vint frapper à la fenêtre de leur cuisine. Shizune ouvrit a l'oiseau et glissa une noise dans la bourse de sa patte et relâcha l'oiseau. Jenyra tourna autour de sa mère qui prenait les deux lettres dont une était destiné à Lee et l'autre à elle-même. Elle tendit celle de sa fille qui l'ouvrit frénétiquement et sourit en voyant qu'elle était accepté à l'école de sorcellerie. Sa mère lui sourit et ouvrit la sienne, elle déchanta légèrement en voyant la réponse préformâtes qu'elle avait reçu en réponse de sa lettre.

« Chère Madame Keninu-Lee, nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que votre fille, Jenyra Lee née le 7juillet 1960, est inscrite à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. La rentrée aura lieu le premier Septembre, le train démarre de King's cross à 11h de la voies 9 ¾. Je suis malheureusement dans l'obligation de donné une réponse défavorable à votre demande concernant Santa le chien de votre fille. Elle a droit d'amener à l'école, un chat, un crapaud et ou un hibou. Mais aucun autre animal n'est autorisé à vivre dans le château avec nos élèves.

Vous trouverez ci-joint sa lettre d'admission, ainsi que le matériel nécessaire à sa scolarité dans notre établissement.

Je vous prie de recevoir l'assurance de mes sentiments les plus dévoué.

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice Adjointe de Poudlard – Directrice de la maison Gryffondor. »

Toute la famille fixait Jenyra avec un regard plein de tristesse et de compassion, même Tai. Tous savait qu'elle avait envie d'aller dans cette école, elle en avait parlé du matin au soir tous les jours de la semaine.

Hayato : ma grande ?  
Jenyra : je veux y aller !  
Shizune : tu ne peux pas…  
Jenyra : tu n'en sais rien ca… je peux au moins tester… ça sera dure je le sais. Mais une séparation d'un commun accord est envisageable…  
Shizune : tu penses qu'il te comprendra ?  
Jenyra : je peux au moins tenter de le convaincre… d'au moins essayez ?  
Shizune : je pense que tu vas inutilement vous faire souffrir.  
Jenyra : j'ai le choix entre souffrir maintenant ou souffrir pire quand ils iront !  
Shizune : je sais…  
Hayato : elle reviendrait 2 semaines à Noël et 2 semaines en Pâques. Ça ferait séparé 3 mois 20 jours puis 4mois environ. Et terminé l'année par 2 mois et demi.  
Jenyra : je sais qu'on peut le faire.  
Shizune : très bien mais tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'aurais pas prévenue.  
Jenyra : merci maman !  
Shizune : ne me remercie pas, il est hors de question que je sois responsable de ce que tu vas vous infliger.  
Jenyra : maman…  
Shizune : tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait… je l'ai vu sur mon frère… Genzo était incontrôlable lorsqu'ils ont été séparés… il a mordu ton grand père…  
Jenyra : ça ira…

Lee mis son temps à profit pour visiter les environ de la maison avec Santa, il la suivait partout encore plus qu'avant depuis qu'elle avait eu l'autorisation de ses parents mais elle ne savait pas vraiment comment en parler à son chien. Elle s'installa dans un champ voisin, l'animal posa la tête sur son ventre.

Jenyra : Santa ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle et remua la queue conscient qu'elle allait enfin lui confié ce qui la tracassait depuis des jours.

Jenyra : bientôt je vais devoir partir.  
Santa : je viendrais avec toi, même si on doit reprendre cet horrible oiseau de métal !

Toutes en lui répondant il s'était coucher entièrement sur le ventre de Jenyra.

Jenyra : maman n'a pas pu avoir l'autorisation de l'école.  
Santa : je ne comprends pas.  
Jenyra : je vais partir et tu devras rester à la maison avec les parents et mes frères.  
Santa : non !

Il se mit à un hurler sa frustration et a grogner sur son humaine, d'un point de vue extérieur leur conversation semblait bizarre car elle parlait mais lui répondait en jappant ou couinant.

Jenyra : s'il te plait… je sais que ça sera compliqué… mais il faut que j'aille dans cette école.  
Santa : on ne peut pas se séparer !

Il grognait sur Jenyra tous crocs dehors.

Jenyra : je sais… sauf si tu es d'accord avec moi. J'ai vraiment envie d'essayer d'y aller… je sais qu'on en souffrira tous les deux… mais je reviendrais 2 fois 2 semaines et une fois deux mois. Et je serais toute à toi pendant les vacances.  
Santa : ne me laisse pas…  
Jenyra : laisse-moi essayer…  
Santa : non…  
Jenyra : si je n'essaie pas d'y aller… je le regretterais longtemps… surtout dans 2ans quand Tai ira…  
Santa : et tu m'en voudras…  
Jenyra : oui…  
Santa : tu reviendras quand ?  
Jenyra : pour Noël.  
Santa : mais y a plusieurs lune d'ici là !  
Jenyra : je ne pars que dans une lune et demie.  
Santa : si je te laisse partir…

Il s'était recouché sur elle les oreilles en arrière et gémissait à intervalle régulier.

Jenyra : ne déprime pas maintenant… on a encore plein de temps pour être ensemble…  
Santa : mais on restera séparé encore plus longtemps !  
Jenyra : si ça ne va pas je rentrerais, je veux essayer pas m'entêter à nous faire souffrir. Mais je sais qu'on peut y arrivé et que ça claperait la gueule de Tonton et surtout de Genzo !

Elle vit les oreilles de son chien se redresser.

Santa : on arriverait à faire quelque chose qu'eux ne peuvent pas faire !  
Jenyra : exactement, tu veux bien m'aider ?!  
Santa : évidement !

Elle sourit et caressa son chien.

Jenyra : merci ! Promis, je me ferais pardonner pendant toutes les vacances !  
Santa : tu as plutôt intérêt oui !

Shizune, Jenyra et Santa transplantèrent jusque Londres et se rendirent sur le chemin de traverse pour faire les courses de Jenyra. Santa grognait de devoir être attaché en laisse et mordait régulièrement sur le lien que Jenyra tenait.

Jenyra : Santa ! Arrête ça.  
Santa : mais je ne suis pas un vulgaire chien qu'on promène en laisse !  
Jenyra : je sais mais on est obligé…

Il bouda rageusement mais cessa de mordre sa laisse, ils commencèrent par les robes, Lee dut s'installer sur petit socle pendant que madame Guipure lui prenait les mesures, Santa qui était tenu par Shizune grognait sourdement en regardant la laisse.

Mme Guipure : il a l'air plutôt sauvage ce chien.  
Jenyra : il n'aime pas être tenu en laisse… surtout par un autre que moi.  
Mme Guipure : si tu es sure qu'il ne me mangera pas, ta maman peut le lâcher.  
Jenyra : merci.

Elle fit un signe de tête à sa mère qui détacha la laisse du collier du chien, qui ne bougea pas mais se tut directement.

Mme Guipure : ça m'a l'air d'être un sacré caractère quand même.  
Shizune : aussi invivable que sa jeune maitresse…  
Mme Guipure : ça va vous faire un peu de vacance quand la maitresse sera à Poudlard.  
Shizune : si on veut… j'aurais toujours le chien et ses deux frères.  
Mme Guipure : courage.

Elles restèrent un long moment dans la boutique commandant des robes et des uniformes. Elles ressortirent sur le coup de midi et Jenyra rattacha précipitamment Santa une fois sur le trottoir. Il se remit à grogner.

Jenyra : si tu ne te calme pas la prochaine fois tu resteras à la maison !

Santa bougonna mais avança au côté de Jenyra sans grogner.

Shizune : je dois passer chez Gringotts. Attendez moi dehors, j'imagine assez mal la tête des gobelins de voir un chien leur sauter dessus.  
Jenyra : on peut aller chercher une glace ?  
Shizune : non, on ira tous ensemble après.  
Jenyra : d'accord…

Elle s'assit devant la banque avec son chien et ses paquets.

Santa : on doit faire beaucoup de course ?  
Jenyra : oh oui… toute une liste énorme…  
Santa : super…

Shizune ressortit 15 minutes plus tard de la banque en soupirant.

Jenyra : tous c'est bien passé ?  
Shizune : les gobelins ne brille pas par leur amabilité et faire un échange depuis notre argent japonais est une calamité. Heureusement j'ai pu signer les papiers pour que notre argent soit transféré ici. En plus du salaire de ton père, ça va déjà nous facilité les choses.  
Jenyra : d'accord… on va manger cette glace ?  
Shizune : tu ne préfères pas aller au chaudron baveur manger un vrai repas et prendre la glace en rentrant tantôt ?  
Jenyra : oh si !

Elles se mirent en route vers le chaudron baveur et s'installèrent à une table avec Santa au pied de Jenyra.

Shizune : ça n'a pas l'air des plus propres.  
Jenyra : effectivement. Mais bon tant que les assiettes et les couverts sont propres.

Elles commandèrent toute les deux une tourte à la viande avec des frites. Elles furent agréablement surprise de la qualité et surtout du gout de leur plats, Jenyra partagea comme toujours avec Santa.

Shizune : il va faire un sacré régime quand tu seras à l'école.  
Jenyra : hey… faudra que tu lui donne mon assiette.  
Shizune : je ne vais pas cuisiner pour ton chien Jenyra !  
Jenyra : un petit morceau de ton assiette alors ?  
Shizune : ça ne sera pas la peine, Tai sera tellement ravi de pouvoir te remplacer.  
Jenyra : hn…  
Shizune : ne compte pas sur moi pour lui interdire de nourrir ton chien avec ses restes de table.  
Jenyra : surveille juste qu'il ne lui donne rien de toxique pour les chiens.  
Shizune : évidement, tu me prends pour qui ? Je sais très bien ce qui t'arriverait s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose.  
Jenyra : pardon maman.

Elles finirent leur repas puis reprirent leur course. Le magasin qui plut le plus à Lee fut Olivander ou Lee eut enfin sa baguette. Elles finirent par ca et posèrent leur paquet sur le banc avant de se diriger vers le comptoir.

Mr Olivander : bonjour, je n'ai pas le plaisir de connaitre votre famille de sorcier.  
Shizune : bonjour, nous venons d'arriver du Japon. Ma fille ici présente rentre à Poudlard en septembre et on nous a conseillé votre boutique comme étant les meilleures baguettes d'Angleterre.  
Mr Olivander : vous remercierez pour moi la personne qui vous a recommandé mon atelier. Si mademoiselle veut bien s'approcher.

Jenyra s'approcha un peu stressé, son chien sur les talons. Le vendeur détailla longuement le chien des yeux.

Mr Olivander : comme c'est étrange.  
Jenyra : plait-il ?  
Mr Olivander : votre chien, me rappelle une légende japonaise que me racontait mon grand-père.  
Jenyra : Japonaise je dois surement en avoir déjà entendue parler.  
Mr Olivander : vous êtes la premier née de votre famille n'est-ce pas ?

Jenyra et Santa reculèrent mal à l'aise en jetant des regards inquiets à Shizune.

Mr Olivander : revenons à cette baguette, mon grand-père disait que toutes les baguettes qui convenaient au sorcier dans votre situation étaient en bois d'ébène. Nous allons donc commencer avec ce bois ci.

Il partit dans son arrière-boutique et Jenyra se rapprocha de sa mère.

Jenyra : comment ?  
Shizune : si seulement je savais… on m'avait prévenu que c'était un homme très compétent mais très bizarre également.

Il revint avant que Jenyra ne puisse répondre et lui tendit une boite avec une baguette dedans.

Mr Olivander : 28cm, bois d'ébène, ventricule de dragon. Parfait pour les sortilèges et enchantements en tous genres.

Jenyra chercha l'approbation de sa mère du regard avant de remuer un muscle. Elle hocha la tête et Jenyra tendis la main pour prendre la baguette, elle fit un petit moulinet de la main et le rayon derrière Olivander explosa.

Mr Olivander : non, non, non.

Santa se plaqua contre les jambes de Jenyra en grognant et celle-ci redressa son échine, Jenyra déposa la baguette précautionneusement dans sa boite. Il repartit dans son atelier et il revint avec une boite sans étiquette.

Mr Olivander : j'aimerais tester une baguette sur votre fille m'autorisez-vous ?  
Shizune : qu'elle est-elle ?  
Mr Olivander : 31 cm, bois ébène toujours mais un poil de loup garou est dedans.  
Shizune : y a-t-il un risque pour eux ?  
Mr Olivander : je ne pense pas.  
Shizune : bien, Jenyra es-tu d'accord ?  
Jenyra : oui maman.

Elle prit la baguette dans la boite et sans qu'elle n'eut à faire le moindre geste la baguette les illumina elle et son chien.

Mr Olivander : voilà qui est très intéressant, la baguette choisit son sorcier et celle-ci vous a non seulement choisie vous mais votre lié aussi.  
Shizune : nous allons donc prendre celle-ci.  
Mr Olivander : il ne peut en être autrement.  
Shizune : évidemment.  
Mr Olivander : je vais vous l'emballer, vous me la rendez mademoiselle ?

Jenyra sursauta et la reposa dans sa boite que tenait toujours le fabriquant de baguette, il referma la boite et prit un papier et un sachet dans son comptoir.

Mr Olivander : Poudlard fait-il une exception pour votre situation ?  
Shizune : nous n'en avons véritablement, nous avons demandé l'autorisation pour qu'il y aille tous les deux mais sans donné la vrai raison, cela nous est interdit.  
Mr Olivander : c'est fort regrettable. Ils sont jeune encore… espérons qu'ils auront les épaules assez solide pour supporter cette situation pendant 7 ans.  
Shizune : si déjà il tienne jusque noël je trouverais déjà que c'est admirable.  
Mr Olivander : si vous prenez la décision d'en parler au directeur, sachez qu'Albus Dumbledore est quelqu'un de compréhensif.  
Shizune : merci.

Elle paya la baguette de Jenyra et elles sortirent toutes les deux après avoir récupéré tous leurs paquets suivies du chien, Shizune entraina Lee vers une zone plus isolé et au signal de sa mère Lee posa sa main sur Santa et ils transplantèrent tous les 3 à la maison. Jenyra détacha directement la laisse de son chien qui continua à trottiner à ses pieds, elles passèrent la barrière du jardin et Santa fila dans le jardin faire ses besoins alors qu'elle montait sa male en haut, sa mère faisant léviter les paquets qui ne rentrait pas dedans avec sa baguette. Elle redescendit 1heure plus tard et se servit un verre de lait et se prit un cookie.

Shizune : Jenyra ! On va passer à table.  
Jenyra : c'est pour la glace promise mais pas obtenue.  
Shizune : ça m'est totalement sortit de la tête.  
Jenyra : à moi aussi ne t'inquiète pas. Je peux finir mon cookie ?  
Shizune : tu as intérêt de manger toute ton assiette !  
Jenyra : moins la part de Santa ?  
Shizune : d'accord…  
Jenyra : merci maman !

Ils passèrent à table un peu après et Jenyra fut assaillie de question par ses deux frères. Shizune raconta leur rencontre avec l'étrange fabricant de baguette.

Hayato : et il en savait vraiment beaucoup sur le sujet ?  
Shizune : il les savait lier et il savait aussi le problème de la séparation.  
Hayato : impressionnant ! Même moi je l'ignorais… et si Santa n'était pas arrivé je pense que je te prendrais toujours pour une illuminée.  
Shizune : eh bien, je te remercie !  
Hayato : mais chérie, admet que d'un point de vue extérieur savoir que quelque part sur la planète un chien a été conçu au moment exacte ou notre fille l'était et qu'il se mettrait rapidement à sa recherche une fois qu'elle serait née. C'est dur à croire !  
Shizune : je peux le concevoir…  
Jenyra : vous savez que je suis à table… et que ce n'est pas poli de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là.  
Shizune : excuse ton père, il est aussi rapide que les plantes qu'il adore tant.  
Hayato : hey !

Tout le monde ricana à table et l'ambiance se détendit.

Jenyra : j'ai une question maman.  
Shizune : oui.  
Jenyra : comment est-ce qu'on va tout faire rentrer dans ma male ?  
Shizune : je vais lui lancé un léger sortilège d'expansion.  
Jenyra : tu m'apprendras ?  
Shizune : tu as voulu aller à l'école pour apprendre et choisir ta propre voie.  
Jenyra : oui… pardon.

Jenyra avait senti le reproche dans la réponse de sa mère qui avait été blessée qu'elle préfère se torturer que d'apprendre d'elle.  
Le jour du départ, Shizune transplana avec Lee, Santa et la male de Lee alors qu'Hayato transplanait avec ses deux fils. Ils se retrouvèrent a King's cross et se dirigèrent vers la voie 9 ¾, ils suivirent une famille avec des males sur un chariot, ils se figèrent en les voyants passer à travers le mur entre les voie 9 et 10. Ils se regardèrent un peu perplexe mais une autre personne passa avec son fils. Jenyra soupira.

Jenyra : papa, tu veux bien pousser le chariot, je vais prendre Santa dans mes bras pour passer.  
Hayato : oui pas de soucis.

Jenyra prit son chien dans les bras qui lui planta ses griffes dans l'épaule alors qu'elle avançait vers le mur, la traverser se fit sans problème et ils ouvrirent les yeux sur le quai 9 ¾ avec la locomotive à vapeur en face d'eux. Elle se décala et posa son chien, elle sourit en voyant sa mère arrivé.

Shizune : je comprends que ce soit obligatoire de prendre le train.  
Jenyra : c'est génial ! On n'a jamais pris de train comme ça au japon !  
 _Shizune : tu devrais prendre l'habitude de t'exprimer en anglais._  
Jenyra : ah oui !  
 _Shizune : qu'attends tu au juste ?  
Jenyra : désolé._

Son père alla poser sa male près de wagon à bagage et revint près de sa famille.

 _Shizune : va montrer l'intérieur de la voiture à Santa et puis ramène le nous._

Jenyra opina de la tête et monta dans le train avec Santa lui laissant sentir l'intérieur d'un compartiment encore vide vu l'heure.

Santa : tu vas vivre ici… ?  
Jenyra : non, c'est ce qui va nous conduire ou je vivrais.  
Santa : d'accord… tu seras prudente ?  
Jenyra : oui, toi aussi ?  
Santa : oui, promis.  
Jenyra : parfait. Noël viendra vite !  
Santa : pas assez à mon gout.  
Jenyra : tu es près à ressortir ?  
Santa : oui.

Ils ressortirent tous les deux et retournèrent rejoindre la famille de Lee dont les petits frères étaient émerveillés par le train. Jenyra prit son chien dans ses bras et enfoui son visage dans sa fourrure. Shizune passa une main réconfortante dans le dos de sa fille.

Tai : je prendrais soin de Santa pendant ton absence.  
Jenyra : merci, je compte sur toi.  
Tai : tu peux !

Elle sourit de voir son frère gonfler de fierté d'être investit ainsi d'une mission. L'heure avançait tout doucement et les gens arrivaient de plus en plus pour embarquer dans le train.

 _Shizune : le train part dans 5 minutes Jenyra, il est temps._  
 _Jenyra : d'accord…_

A contre cœur elle posa son chien par terre et s'accroupit devant lui posant son front contre le sien.

Jenyra : je serais vite de retour, sois gentil d'accord.  
Santa : d'accord… ramène de la bouffe !

Jenyra éclata de rire et l'embrassa entre les deux yeux.

Tai : qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?  
Jenyra : il veut que je ramène de la bouffe.  
Shizune : c'est un estochien, ça n'a rien d'étonnant.

Le contrôleur siffla et Jenyra monta sur les marches du wagon, Shizune agrippa la laisse de Santa même s'il resta assis sans bouger devant eux. Jenyra leur fit signe de la main et ferma la porte derrière elle. Le train s'ébranla peu après, Jenyra partit donc pour Poudlard en laissant une partie de son âme sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare.


End file.
